Sława i udręka/Transkrypt
:Toola Roola: Ups, sorka, księżniczko Twilight. To miało być dla niej. Uwaga, leci! :Twilight Sparkle: Łoł. :Twilight Sparkle: Toola Roola, Coconut Cream, co wy robicie? :Coconut Cream: To było dla mojej ekskumpeli. :Toola Roola: Nie jestem twoją ekskumpelą, to ty jesteś moją. :Twilight Sparkle: Uspokójcie się! :Twilight Sparkle: Widzicie? Przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa, ale niewątpliwie warto o nią walczyć. :Coconut Cream i Toola Roola: Oooch. śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, coś mi to przypomina. Ach. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, yy, nie, nie, aha, o ta jest dobra. Aha, znalazłam. :Starlight Glimmer: Co to ma być. :Twilight Sparkle: Oj tam, Starlight, nie sądź książki po okładce. To dziennik przyjaźni, który prowadziłyśmy z dziewczynami. Notowałyśmy w nim nasze odkrycia takie jak: „Przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa, ale niewątpliwie warto o nią walczyć”. :Starlight Glimmer: Ta okładka jednak coś mówi o tej książce. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Sława i udręka :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, że przyszłyście. Mam dla was niespodziankę. :Fluttershy: Co to takiego? Czy mam się jakoś przygotować? :Twilight Sparkle: Oto ona! :Rarity: Yy, co to za staroć? I dlaczego tak cuchnie? :Pinkie Pie: Chwila moment, to nasz stary dziennik przyjaźni, nie widziałam go od wieków. :Applejack: Uu, łii, wygląda na trochę... zleżały. :Rainbow Dash: No raczej. Na wpisie Applejack jest zgniłe jabłko. Notatki Fluttershy są tak małe, że ledwie da się odczytać. :Fluttershy: Ja chciałam zostawić miejsce dla was. :Rainbow Dash: A to nie wiem co to ma być. :Rarity: To się nazywa kaligrafia, skarbie. Jeśli zapisujesz słowa, to niech wyglądają cudownie. :Applejack: A twoje lekcje przyjaźni wyglądają nieco agresywnie, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Powiem tak, jak się czegoś uczę, to się przykładam. :konfetti :Rainbow Dash: Znalazłam stronę Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: śmiech A to dopiero niespodzianka. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nie jedyna. :zaklęcia :Twilight Sparkle: Tada! Starlight i ja postanowiłyśmy zrobić kopie dla wszystkich. :Applejack: To niesamowite. Idealne kopie. :Starlight Glimmer: Opanowałam to zaklęcie dawno temu, kiedy to kopiowałam pewien... y, chrząka pewien manifest. :Rarity: O, to jeszcze lepsze niż pierwowzór. :Fluttershy: Zupełnie zapomniałam o tej lekcji. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech A pamiętacie to? Jak pomogłam Dzielnej Do? „Nigdy nie lekceważ siły przyjaciół, którzy cię asekurują”. :Pinkie Pie: Aa, Cheese Sandwich i armatki, ha, urodzinorocznica. :Starlight Glimmer: Kiedy Twilight znalazła dziennik, miałam tyle frajdy z czytania o waszych lekcjach, że zapragnęłam mieć własną kopię. :Twilight Sparkle: Co nas prowadzi do drugiej części niespodzianki. To mój pomysł. Co byście powiedziały, gdybyśmy udostępniły dziennik innym kucykom? Jeśli będą mogły poczytać o naszych doświadczeniach, to może na tym skorzystają. :Fluttershy: Moim zdaniem to świetny pomysł. :Pinkie Pie: Jestem za. :Applejack: Dzielenie się jest super. :Rarity: To będzie cudowne. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Dobra jestem. O tak, ekstra pomysł. :muzyka :Toola Roola: Nie, nie chcę się już z tobą bawić. :Coconut Cream: Dlaczego? Uwielbiasz grać w klasy. :Toola Roola: Nie, ty uwielbiasz, bo zawsze wygrywasz. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczynki, słyszałam waszą rozmowę. Może przerwiecie na chwilę i przeczytacie rozdział Rainbow Dash o „Rainbow Falls”? Bardzo ciekawy. :Toola Roola: Dobrze księżniczko. :Apple Bloom: Dzięki Twilight. Przez dziennik przyjaźni jesteśmy superpopularne. :Twilight Sparkle: Ołł. :Apple Bloom: Zamierzamy zorganizować letni obóz znaczkowy. Teraz na pewno wszyscy chętnie się na niego zapiszą. To będzie mega czad. :Starlight Glimmer: Letni obóz znaczkowy to wspaniały pomysł. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale cel publikacji dziennika to nie był marketing. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam nadzieję, że te maluchy nauczą się czegoś z naszej książki. :Starlight Glimmer: Na pewno. Założę się, że kucyki w całej Equestrii będą... :Twilight Sparkle: Yy, witajcie, w czym mogę pomóc? :Out of Town Pony: Przyjechaliśmy z Fillydelphii, ponieważ mamy wasz dziennik przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Łał, bardzo się cieszę. A wasza ulubiona- :Out of Town Pony: Podpiszesz nam je? :Twilight Sparkle: Oo, aa, tak oczywiście. To co myślicie o tych lekcjach? :Out of Town Pony: Nie czytaliśmy ich. To pamiątki, dbamy, żeby wyglądały jak nowe. :Twilight Sparkle: Ouu. :Out of Town Pony 2: Warto było przyjechać. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Starlight Glimmer: Nie martw się, Twilight, jestem pewna, że dla wielu ten dziennik będzie bardzo inspirujący. :Diamond Cutter: Jak dla mnie ta lektura była niezwykle odkrywcza. :Twilight Sparkle: Och! :Daisy: Dla mnie też. Dowiedziałam się o autorkach wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Jednak wpisy Rarity irytowały mnie. Uważam, że ona nie pasuje do reszty dziewczyn. :Diamond Cutter: Oo, masz rację. Za kogo ona się uważa? Oczywiście spisała się jako organizatorka dni Ponyville, ale czy sądzi, że ten sukces to była jej zasługa? śmiech Co za tupet. :Rarity: płaczem :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ona tak nie napisała. Rarity! :Rarity: płacze :Twilight Sparkle: O, biedna Rarity. Musiała słyszeć te okropne rzeczy, które oni mówili. Na pewno jest załamana. Pobiegnę za nią. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, leć, a ja sobie pogadam z tą dwójką. :Rarity: płacze :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, czekaj! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight to fantastyczne, nasz dziennik jest dosłownie wszędzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie ja muszę... :Pinkie Pie: Kucyki mi mówią, że moje wpisy są super śmieszne. Jeden przyjechał nawet z Las Pegasus, żeby mi powiedzieć jak lubi moje lekcje. :Twilight Sparkle: Cieszę się, że są takie kucyki, które zainspirował nasz dziennik. :Cherry Berry: Hej, patrzcie! To Pinkie Pie, ta zabawna. :się śmieją :Pinkie Pie: Śmiech to najlepsza recenzja. :Twilight Sparkle: Przynajmniej reagują na ciebie pozytywnie. Niestety Rarity przez ten dziennik doznała dużej przykrości. :Pinkie Pie: Och, to smutne. :się śmieją :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz, to nie było śmieszne. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, no to spotkamy się później. :Cherry Berry: kaszle :Pinkie Pie: Tak, pa, Twilight. :się śmieją :Sassaflash: Ha, klasyczna Pinkie, na żywo jeszcze śmieszniejsza. :Pinkie Pie: Znaliście mnie tyle lat! :się śmieją :Rainbow Dash: Może na dzisiaj wystarczy? :"Princess Erroria": Wyrwałam wszystkie lekcje Twilight Sparkle, bo przeszkadzały w czytaniu tych fajnych. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego tak uważasz? My wszystkie miałyśmy cenne doświadczenia. :Rainbow Dash: Hej, słuchajcie, mam pomysł. Porozmawiajcie sobie przez chwilę z Twilight, a ja wrócę do takich zajęć jak praca i spanie i... no do wszystkich innych też. :"Princess Erroria": A, nie chcemy słuchać jej nudnych lekcji. Proszę, opowiedz jeszcze raz jak poznałaś Dzielną Do. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Jeszcze? Ale już to omawialiśmy... kilkadziesiąt razy. :"Princess Erroria": Ale to nam nie wystarczy. No weź, twoi fani na to czekają. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, tak tylko, że ja mam... zapędzić te chmury burzowe do ich yy... zagrody. :"Princess Erroria": Oo, super, pójdziemy z tobą, a ty nam będziesz opowiadać. :Pegasus Fillies: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, co się znowu dzieje? :Fluttershy: Proszę, zostawcie mnie w spokoju. :anonimowy kucyk: A może kłamałaś, mylę się? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, co się dzieje? :Glasses Stallion: My chcemy odpowiedzi! :"Lemon Chiffon": Tak, mamy prawo wiedzieć! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale o co wam chodzi? :"Lemon Chiffon": Chcemy wiedzieć, dlaczego Fluttershy ciągle powtarza te same lekcje. Bądź wreszcie asertywna! :"Wisp": Nawet ja nauczyłem się więcej niż ona. Dlaczego nie mogę być w książce? :Starlight Glimmer: Co? Serio? Atakujesz moją przyjaciółkę, bo chcesz być w książce? :Fluttershy: W porządku, ja to załatwię. powietrza Słuchajcie, jestem bardziej asertywna, owszem trochę mi to zajęło, ale czy wy możecie powiedzieć, że raz się czegoś nauczycie i kompletnie się zmieniacie? Tak też sądziłam. :Glasses Stallion: Łał, jesteś inna niż ta Fluttershy z książki. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. :Fluttershy: wzdycha :rozmawiają :Twilight Sparkle: Mam wrażenie, że nikt w Equestrii nie zrozumiał, że nasza książka jest o przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, wszystko w porządku? Ał! Co ty robisz? :Rarity: Właśnie szyję sukienkę, skarbie. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego? :Rarity: No nie wiem. To mnie odstresowuje. :Twilight Sparkle: Odstresowuje? :Rarity: Kiedy podsłuchałam tę dwójkę w kawiarni, zrozumiałam, dlaczego mam tyle anulowanych zamówień. :Starlight Glimmer: Co? Dlaczego kucyki anulują zamówienia? :Rarity: Dlatego, że nikt mnie już nie lubi. Oni mnie bojkotują! :tłum :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem pewna, że kiedy z nimi porozmawiam, to zrozumieją, że zachowują się niemądrze. :Applejack: dyszy Potrzebuję sto koców i to jak najszybciej. Wybacz Twilight. :Rarity: Już się robi kucyku, który jeszcze mnie lubi. :Applejack: Mogą być bardzo proste. :Twilight Sparkle: Co się stało, Applejack? :Applejack: Jestem sławna, Twilight. Jestem sławna i wcale mi się to nie podoba. :Starlight Glimmer: Ty leć za nią, a ja tu zostanę. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :kucyków :Apple Bloom: się :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, kim są te kucyki? :Applejack: Twierdzą, że są fanami farmy Sweet Apple Bloom. Przeczytali moje wpisy w dzienniku i poczuli się jakby byli rodziną, a teraz naprawdę chcą stać się częścią mojej rodziny. :flesza :Twilight Sparkle: Twoje wpisy w dzienniku? :Applejack: Tak, no wiesz, o tym, że przyjaciele są jak rodzina i tak dalej. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie możesz ich wyrzucić? :Applejack: Pozbyć się własnej rodziny? Babciu Smith, poczekaj, pomogę ci. :Sweet Apple Admirer: Patrzcie, biegnie! :kucyki: Iihaa! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Żałuję, że opublikowałam ten dziennik. :Starlight Glimmer: Tu jesteś, dobra, zostawiłam Rarity y-y-y, chyba czuje się trochę lepiej i... O jeny, gapienie się w okno, ha? Czyli na farmie było aż tak źle? :Twilight Sparkle: Wszędzie jest źle. Myślałam, że to dobry pomysł, że komuś pomogę. Dlaczego nasz dziennik przyjaźni wywołał tyle... antyprzyjaźni?! :Starlight Glimmer: Och, Twilight, to nie twoja wina. :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście, że moja! Gdyby nie zachciało mi się robić tych kopii, nie doszłoby do tego. Zamieniłam życie moich przyjaciółek w koszmar! :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowa. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę?! :do drzwi :kucyków :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Applejack: Nie wiedziałam dokąd pójść. Mam tyle sprzątania i gotowania i rodzinowania, nie mam czasu na nic innego. :Pinkie Pie: Przynajmniej się nie śmieją jak tylko coś powiesz. Nawet ja nie chcę być śmieszna cały czas. Mówię wam, moje dni zabawnościowości-ści skończone. :Rainbow Dash: Myślisz, że ty masz problem? Ja wiem, że jestem super, ale... nawet jak idę do łazienki, to jakiś kucyk mi mówi jaka jestem fajna. Ee, Rarity, co ty masz na sobie? :Rarity: Moje emocje, skarbie. Stres couture. :Fluttershy: Serio, nie wiem co zrobię jak będę się musiała bronić jeszcze raz! :Rarity: Och wybacz skarbie, przyzwyczajenie. :tłumu za oknem :Starlight Glimmer: Okej, to może w tej chwili jest im trochę ciężko, co nie znaczy, że to przez ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie że tak. Publikacja dziennika to był mój pomysł, a konsekwencje tego są po prostu przerażające. :Starlight Glimmer: To nie twoja wina. Wszyscy są odpowiedzialni. Po prostu źle do tego podeszli i... Czekaj wpadłam na coś. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogę dłużej czekać, muszę to naprawić. :rozmowy :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę wszystkich o ciszę! :rozmowy :Reporter Pony: Księżniczko Twilight, jestem z gazety Canterlot, mam pytanie. Niektóre kucyki zastanawiają się, dlaczego przeprowadziłaś się do Ponyville? :Twilight Sparkle: Zamieszkałam tu, żeby uczyć się przyjaźni. Właśnie stąd wziął się ten dziennik. Trochę to trwało, zanim wszystko pojęłam, ale właśnie dzięki tym kucykom stojącym obok mnie przerabiałam kolejne lekcje przyjaźni. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Fluttershy. Wam też dziękuję. Nauczyłam się tak wiele od- :Reporter Pony: No dobrze, ale niektórym kucykom wydaje się to niewiarygodne, że wasza szóstka się przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Niewiarygodne? :Reporter Pony: No tak. Przeczytałem ten dziennik dokładnie i muszę powiedzieć, że twoja postać byłaby o wiele ciekawsza, gdyby została w Canterlot. :Twilight Sparkle: Moja postać? My jesteśmy prawdziwe. Ten dziennik to zapis tego, co naprawdę nas spotkało. Popełniałyśmy błędy i uczyłyśmy się na nich. :Diamond Cutter: No a co z Rarity? Mamy uwierzyć, że nauczyła się wszystkiego co tam napisała? :"Princess Erroria": Dlatego warto być w drużynie Dash. Ona jedyna nie musiała się niczego uczyć, bo już była taka super. :Pearly Stitch: Twilight była lepsza, zanim dostała skrzydeł. :"Lemon Chiffon": Fluttershy jest tak okropnie nieśmiała, że nie da się znieść. No bez przesady. :się kłócą :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę, przestańcie na chwilę. :Caramel: Pinkie Pie i Applejack są kuzynkami czy nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchajcie mnie. Posłuchajcie! :Flawless :Twilight Sparkle: Czy teraz rozumiecie? Żadna z nas nie udaje idealnej. Bez naszych wad, nie byłoby żadnych lekcji przyjaźni. Bez naszych wad pewnie w ogóle nie byłoby przyjaźni. :tłum :Mane 6: wzdychają :Rainbow Dash: To... się dzieje naprawdę? :Starlight Glimmer: Dziewczyny, myślę, że te kucyki mają coś ważnego do powiedzenia. :Toola Roola: Ee, my chciałybyśmy podziękować. Wam wszystkim. :Coconut Cream: Tak, nasza przyjaźń... no miałyśmy problem aż przeczytałyśmy dziennik. Teraz wiemy, że przyjaciele mogą przejść przez różne trudności i wyjść z nich jeszcze silniejsi. :Toola Roola: Nasza przyjaźń jest silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Coconut Cream i Toola Roola: Mhmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że to słyszę. Dzięki, że przyszłyście. Miałyśmy kilka trudnych dni, ale skoro pomogłyśmy komuś takiemu jak wy... :Applejack: Wiemy, że warto było to zrobić. :Rarity: Jak najbardziej. Moda się zmienia, przyjaźń jest na zawsze. :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę da się przeżyć nie słysząc co chwila, że jest się super. :Fluttershy: Nie mamy wpływu na to, co inni myślą o nas, ale od nas zależy, jak to odbieramy. :Pinkie Pie: Albo jak nie odbieramy. śmiech Proszę bardzo, śmiech. :kucyki się śmieją :Applejack: Trzeba jeszcze załatwić sprawę z nimi. Co nie? :się kłócą :Twilight Sparkle: Pozostań z przyjaciółkami, Applejack. Oni mogą jeszcze poczekać. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Fame_and_Misfortune Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu